Où est l'amour ?
by Darness M
Summary: Une femme déchiré par un amour qu'elle ne trouvera jamais...


**Où est l'amour ?**

Perdu dans les méandres de la nuit noire

L'apaisement de ce souffle venteux

Ne me rappelle que le néant dans lequel tu m'as laissé

Où sont les ténèbres qui t'accompagnent ?

Il fait froid et la pluie tombe, mouillant mes cheveux qui se collent à ma chemise. Les étoiles, je les vois à peine d'où je suis, éclairé des lampadaire de cette ville qui ne dort jamais, toujours en fête, même la lune me parait lointaine. Je suis une femme, Olivia Lovely, j'ai passé mes 40 ans depuis un moment, je viens d'une petite ville de nom inconnu et j'ai passé presque toute ma vie à voyager à travers le monde. Mon métier ? entremetteuse, et croyez bien que je suis la meilleure, personne ne peut faire mieux que moi, et cela à cause d'un truc précis : J'ai un pouvoir, je peux voir le fil rouge qui relit les gens à ceux qui leurs sont destinés. Alors oui, je sais, personne n'y croit vraiment ; Normal, il faut le voir pour le croire.

J'ai passé si longtemps à te chercher

J'aimerais te connaitre

Mon vain espoir me désespère

Je reste perplexe de ma vainitude.

Dés mon plus jeune âge j'avais ce pouvoir, mais je me suis tus pour que personne ne soit au courant sinon on me prendrait pour une folle et j'aurais fini dans un hôpital psychiatrique, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais ; Bien que je ne sache pas encore ce que je souhaitais.. Bref, J'ai seulement commencé au lycée à mettre tout ceux de ma classe et même des autres classes, en couple. Tous, sauf moi. En effet, la seule personne dont je ne peux pas voir le fil est moi, ainsi que ceux dont la personne en question est juste morte ; écrasé par un bus comme certains le pensent. Finalement, un peu mécontente parmi ce flot de couple, car je restais célibataire, je décidais de partir juste aprés mon bac, je partis à la découverte du monde et de l'amour, où du moins ce qu'il en reste.. J'ai vu de tout : du beau, du moins beau et de l'horrible. Oui, si vous vous posez la question, le monde est pourri comme une jambe qui aurait chopé la gangrène. J'ai couché avec des mecs et d'autres mes soirs de beuveries où je me retrouvais le lendemain matin à coté d'un voir plusieurs corps assez chaleureux mais qui ne sentait pas la rose.

Tu m'as délaissé parmi ces cafards

Laisser me pourrir jusqu'à la moelle

Je ne te pardonnerais pas

Même si je ne te connais pas.

Vous l'aurez deviné, je suis tombé enceinte au bout du compte, comme on dit ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le père, je savais qui il était, semblait d'accord au premier abord, il prit soin de moi pendant toute la durée de la grossesse et donna même le nom au bébé. Et quelque jours après la naissance, il disparut dans la nature sans laisser ni trace ni message. Dommage, on aurait peut-être quand même pu construire quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à une famille, tant pis, j'achèterais un chat. Depuis combien de temps suis-je sous la pluie ? Il faut que je rentre, je dois aller retrouver mon enfant, il a peur que je parte aussi. Je suis fatigué mais je ne dois pas m'endormir, j'ai faim mais je n'ai plus d'argent. Entremetteuse ça ne gagne pas bien, ce n'est plus de l'amour que les gens veulent mais de l'argent, ils ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont.

Si seulement tu étais présent

Si seulement tu m'écoutais

Si seulement tu m'entendais

Si seulement je pouvais te parler...

Le pire dans l'histoire ? Le garçon qui m'était destiné était dans ma classe de la 5éme jusqu'en terminale et je lui ai très peu adressé la parole, c'est vraiment trop bête. L'ironie du sort. Et mon enfant va avoir 8 ans, il a appris à se débrouiller tout seul, sans père et sans moi.. J'aurais dû être une mère mieux que ça, mais j'ai trop pensé à moi et pas assez à lui, j'aurais dû me contenter de me caser avec un mec bien, au moins pour qu'il ait de quoi manger jusqu'à sa majorité, si seulement je n'avais pas fait ma fine bouche. Je mourrais peut-être même sans m'en rendre compte, après m'être prostitué pour gagner un peu d'argent et attraper des maladies plus ou moins graves...

J'ai cherché au bout du monde

ce que j'avais sous les yeux

Je m'en suis toujours voulu

alors que je ne le savais même pas.


End file.
